


Nothing but Time

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Nothing but Time

Kneeling between Severus's legs, Harry reached out and palmed Severus through his pants, rolling his bollocks in his hand.

Severus spread his thighs wider to allow Harry easier access and moaned slightly, eyes falling shut as his hand came up to his chest and he circled a nipple with his fingertip.

Harry mouthed the length of his cock, his pants becoming damp and sticky inside and out. Harry licked the top of the waistband, his tongue just reaching the tip of Severus's cock and stealing a drop of precome before moving back over the fabric again, sucking on the head. 

Tired of his teasing and ready for more, Severus said huskily, "Are you planning to blow me through my pants?"

Harry grinned wickedly and tugged the fabric down, freeing Severus's cock and balls. "I like them best when they're completely naked," he said then sucked one of Severus's balls into his mouth, his hand stroking Severus's shaft lazily.

"Much better," Severus said with a sigh, his fingers tangling in Harry's nest of black hair. He gently guided Harry to take him into his mouth and rolled his hips as he swallowed him down to the root. They were in no rush and Severus planned to enjoy every moment.


End file.
